videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobra
Kobra is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Kobra Kobra could be described as Mortal Kombat's stock street brawler character. Infamous for his brutality and savage killings, Kobra shows no mercy to his opponents. Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the second of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon, he is a gifted young martial artist, eager to put his skills to the test. Storyline For years, Kobra wondered whether his martial arts training would work in a real fight. Even though he has been practicing his skills at his New York City karate school, no one was allowed to really hurt each other. So, he went to New York's back alleys in order for him to put his skills to the test. At first, he started on street gangs. Then, he went to gangbangers and drug dealers. The thrill and excitement of fighting started to consume him, and he started killing his opponents. He continued his killing streak and added looting to his list when he robbed convenience stores and gas stations. Eventually, the New York Police Department caught him. At this point, Kobra had no clue as to how many lives he had destroyed. When Kobra was being taken downtown, he heard gunfire and officers shouting.Kabal and Kira had found out about him and came to induct him into the new Black Dragon syndicate. After killing the officers and escaping, Kabal took Kira and Kobra to Outworld, where they worked for Havik, the cleric of Chaos who had brought Kabal back from the brink of death. He appears in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, as Taven's first kombatant, protecting a bridge with Kira in the Botan Jungle that Taven needs to cross. Kira abandons Kobra as he starts battling the newcomer, eventually escaping after he fails to stop him. In Kobra's Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze and assumes the power of the gods. He further demands that the elder gods give him control over all realms. They do so, but insist that he must have a queen to rule alongside him. Kobra chooses Kira as his queen, and the elder gods transform her into a goddess of death. When Kira kisses Kobra, he is turned into a pile of ashes, as a lesson to all others that make demands of supreme beings like the Elder Gods.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/kobra/ Kobra's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse Biographies *'Deception:' "I had always wondered if my martial arts training would work in an actual fight. I trained in school for years. I was the best in my class. But we were never allowed to hurt each other -- REALLY hurt each other. How did I know this attack would break an arm? That this one would rupture an organ? I prowled the back alleys of New York in search of an opportunity to put my skills to the test. I needed to know what kombat really was. I couldn't stop. The thrill of kombat consumed me. I had killed! First it was drug dealers and gangbangers -- it allowed me to justify the violence. But the bloodlust grew. I killed for money, looting convenience stores and gas station. When the law finally caught up with me, I couldn't remember how many had died. Sitting cuffed in the police car. I haerd some of the officers shouting and firing their guns. When some chick and a masked guy with bloody hookswords stepped into the light, I knew I was in the company of friends." *'Armageddon Bio Kard: '"Once Kobra was nothing more than a street thug on his way to jail. Though extremely adept at martial arts, he used his skills for intimidation and cruelty. Freed by Kabal and Kira in a daring attack on the police, Kobra was asked to join the newly reformed Black Dragon clan, where his brutal nature would be an invaluable asset." Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Windmill Kick': Kobra slides forward a bit and performs a devastating arcing Axe Kick which causes the opponent to bounce off the ground allowing for a juggle. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Burning Fist': Kobra dashes forward with his fist (on fire) extended forward, which knocks his opponents down. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Tele-Punch': Kobra disappears, leaving a trail of smoke behind, then reappears behind his opponent and punches them down. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Chi-Blast': Kobra gathers Chi and releases a ball of flame forward from the palms of his hands. (MK:D, MK:A) **'Crouching Chi-Blast': Kobra crouches,then gathers chi and releases a flaming projectile forward from the palm of his hands. (MK:D, MK:A) Finishers *'Heart Rip': Kobra rips his foe's heart out, but unlike Kano, Kobra slams the heart at the foe's face. *'1 2 Super Kick': Kobra makes his foe bends over, hits him/her 2 times, and be-heads the foe.thumb|300px|right|Kobra's fatality! Other Finishers *'Hara Kiri': Kobra pulls his heart out and collapses. Endings *'Deception:' "Kabal brought his new recruits to Outworld, where a siege was underway against the Dragon King. Kobra grew impatient. He wanted to join the fray. But Kabal held him back. They were not to attack until the heroes had won. Once the Dragon King was defeated, Kabal gave the order to strike the victors. The new Black Dragon tore through the ranks and left no survivors. Kobra came to realise that he was going to like being a Black Dragon." *'Armageddon:' "Because of his victory over Blaze, Kobra's strength was increased a thousand-fold. Emboldened, he demanded that the Elder Gods declare him Lord of the Realms. They assented, but added that no lord should be without his lady. Kobra chooses Kira to rule at his side, and the Elder Gods transformed her into a goddess of death. With a kiss, Kira extinguished Kobra's life force and reduced his body to dust. Let all who would make demands of the Elder Gods beware."thumb|300px|right|Kobra's ending in MK: Deception. Character development In development, Kobra was called Ken Masters as a placeholder name because of his resemblance to the Street Fighter character. A German magazine received a beta copy of Deception, and published screenshots that identified Kobra as Ken, making fans wonder if Ken was actually in the game. He was also referenced to as "Ben" by the Official Xbox Magazine. Before Armageddon was released, an early versus render showed Kobra wearing his normal white costume. http://www.totalmortalkombat.com/mkarm/screenshots/mka_kobra_kenshi_tmk.jpg However, another later and almost completely identical versus screen image showed him wearing a black version. http://www.totalmortalkombat.com/mkarm/screenshots/mka_kobra_kenshi2.jpg This led to some speculation that Kobra's primary outfit would be changed in color. This did not prove to be true, although the palette swap of Kobra's outfit is indeed black if both players choose the same costume. Category:Video game characters